


[vore] Bunny Loves Wolf

by wolfbunny



Series: Mishmash Kemonomimi AU series [29]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Non-fatal vore, Soft Vore, Vore, kemonomimi skeletons, unwilling prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: Bluebunny likes wolf!Red.But maybe Red likes him in a different way.





	[vore] Bunny Loves Wolf

Red’s eye sockets widened as he looked down and saw Blueberry on his doorstep. Blue was pretty sure they didn’t have flowers like the bouquet he’d prepared in this world, and took the wolf’s surprise as a good sign. “Hi,” he said brightly, holding up the offering.  
  
“Hey bunny.” Red slipped into his usual easy demeanor. “What’re you doin’ in a place like this?”  
  
“I brought you these!” Blueberry inched closer, but he wouldn’t push his way inside without an invitation.  
  
“Flowers?” Red sounded unsure.  
  
“Yeah! For you!”  
  
Red hesitantly accepted the proffered bouquet, handling it gingerly as if it might bite him. “Uh, yeah. But that brings us back to my original question of why?”  
  
Blueberry felt his cheekbones flush cyan. Was Red going to make him come out and say it? “Why do you bring anyone flowers?”  
  
“I don’t. So I wouldn’t know.” Red stepped back from the door and for a moment Blueberry was afraid the wolf would slam it in his face. “You might as well come in,” Red muttered.  
  
“Thanks!” Blueberry brightened, ears straightening, and followed him inside. “Is Edge around?”  
  
“Nah, on patrol.”  
  
Blueberry hopped up on the couch, pleased that they had some privacy. Red crouched in front of him, bringing his skull to the same level. He set the flowers on the couch nearby.  
  
“Look, bunny,” he said. “I don’t got the energy to play games with ya. Let’s cut to the chase.”  
  
A thrill ran from Blueberry’s toes to his skull, anxiety and anticipation mixed. He wasn’t sure if Red had gotten the message or not.  
  
“You like me, huh?” Red asked.  
  
Blueberry nodded vigorously.  
  
“Even though I’m a wolf?”  
  
“What’s wrong with being a wolf?”  
  
“Well, you are a bunny. Kind of an odd combination, don’t ya think?”  
  
Blueberry cocked his skull. “It doesn’t matter to me!”  
  
“Yeah, well, maybe it should.” Red reached out and grabbed him, phalanges easily wrapping around the smaller monster, pinning his arms to his sides.  
  
Blueberry’s soul raced even faster than it had been. “Red? What’re you doing?”  
  
“I’m a wolf. Whaddaya think I’m doing?” He leaned forward, skull almost resting on the couch, and pulled the bunny closer. Blueberry wanted to push him away but his arms were trapped. He tried to brace his legs against the couch to no avail.  
  
Surely Red was just trying to scare him. He should come up with some clever remark—maybe bless him with a rare pun, that was sure to distract him from teasing Blue—but he couldn’t think with those sharp teeth so near to his face, and the faintly glowing depths of the wolf’s maw behind them.  
  
Red was taking this a little too far. When his tongue touched Blueberry’s skull, the bunny had finally had enough. “Ew! Red, cut it out!” He twisted hard enough to wrench his arms free. But Red didn’t stop. Blue grew increasingly alarmed as his skull slid across the tongue, past the teeth. He reached out for anything in range to pull himself back out from the wolf’s jaws, but only succeeded in ending up sideways, his skull and feet sticking out from the corners of Red’s mouth. Red bit down and Blueberry nearly blacked out with terror; he expected the irresistible pressure to crush him at any second. But it was just enough to squeeze him uncomfortably, not to hurt.  
  
Blueberry was trying to catch his breath enough to scold Red for scaring him so badly when the wolf tilted his skull back. The bunny found himself sliding deeper. “R-Red?” The word he’d meant to be angry came out timid and disbelieving. There was no way he was small enough—and besides, Red wouldn’t—  
  
The wolf’s tongue, soft but inexorable, pushed him until his position shifted enough for his legs to slide down Red’s throat. Between the magic pulling at his feet and the tongue pressing against his skull, he sank deeper at an alarming rate. Blue tried to shout, anything to make Red realize what he was doing, but he could only splutter helplessly against the slippery red magic.  
  
Soon he was completely engulfed, Red’s magic undulating around him, carrying him even deeper within the wolf’s body. This couldn’t be happening. Red wouldn’t do this to him. He felt faint, unable to struggle against the magic squeezing him from every side.  
  
The next thing Blueberry knew, he had come to a rest in the wolf’s stomach. It wasn’t quite so tight, and after a moment he squirmed more-or-less upright. It was hard because the magic was being drained out of him—he could feel it—leaving him lethargic and sleepy. “Red, how could you?” He raised his voice as loud as he could, but it sounded weak and he had no idea if the wolf could hear him. Red didn’t respond, so far as he could tell, before he lost too much magic and faded out.  
  
***  
  
“Rabbit! Are you alive?”  
  
“Course he’s alive. Come on, Blue, wake up.”  
  
Blueberry blinked his eyelights back on and immediately jumped at the sight of sharp teeth only an arm’s length from his face. They weren’t Red’s, though, he was certain—those were seared into his memory. After a moment he looked up and recognized the skull above the teeth as belonging to Red’s brother, Edge. “Oh stars. You startled me!”  
  
_“I_ startled you?” Edge seemed affronted.  
  
Blueberry laughed. “Sorry, Edge. Red startled me a lot more.”  
  
Edge glared at the smaller wolf. “Yes, and it’s a good thing I got back when I did. Red? Do you have anything to say to your friend?”  
  
Blueberry looked over his shoulder and realized he was sitting in Red’s hands. “Uhh, I guess,” the wolf said reluctantly, but then cracked an endearing grin. “Sorry for scarin’ ya, bunny.”  
  
Blueberry couldn’t help but shudder at the glint of Red’s signature gold tooth. But he took a moment to force his ears to stand up, and answered, “You sure did, Red! That was—that was a good prank.” Pranks in the wolves’ universe probably ran a bit scarier than he was used to, that was all.  
  
Edge narrowed his eye sockets at his brother skeptically. “I hope your apology is sincere, Red. But regardless, Blueberry, it was very reckless of you to come here by yourself!”  
  
Blueberry looked up at the towering wolf. “Reckless? Why?”  
  
Edge’s ears dipped in consternation. “Well, look what happened! Aside from the risk of meeting other monsters, you’ve found out—the hard way!—why it’s not a good idea to be alone with—certain wolves.”  
  
“You mean Red? But he didn’t—” He turned to the smaller wolf again. “You were just trying to scare me, right?”  
  
Red stared at him for a split second before relaxing into a reassuring grin. “Oh, yeah. Of course. You’re all right, arncha?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m—fine.” Blueberry raised an arm and his ears flattened at the sight of the viscous red magic dripping from it. “Mostly.” He recovered his optimism and continued, “And besides, you wouldn’t do that again, right? At least not without asking.”  
  
“Oh yeah,” Red agreed. “Yeah, I’ll definitely ask.” He was looking at Edge, not at the bunny.  
  
“Ask, and abide by the answer.” Edge put his hands on his hips, stern.  
  
Red’s grin faltered. “Right. Sure thing, Boss.” He held the bunny a little closer.  
  
Blueberry let himself lean against Red’s chest. He was still tired—Red had probably drained him a bit more than he’d meant to. But of course he would forgive him, if the wolves offered him a bath and maybe something to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> Might continue this if I have enough ideas/time X3


End file.
